


Untitled Spitefic

by sashocirrione



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, F/M, This Is STUPID, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is yelling at Ana for not telling him she's a virgin immediately, when he suddenly decides to tell her the truth for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Spitefic

**Title:** "Untitled Spitefic"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers up to the 8th chapter of "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E. L. James

 **Warnings:** Rated M for strong language

 **Summary:** Christian is yelling at Ana for not telling him she's a virgin immediately, when he suddenly decides to tell her the truth for once.

 **Pairing:** Christian/Ana

 **Additional Notes:** This is a tiny little spitefic, jumping off from the beginning of chapter 8. The first three paragraphs are word-for-word the same as the book, just to showing the jumping-off point, because otherwise the fic wouldn't make much sense. Inspired by the sporking community das_sporking on LiveJournal, and possibly angering to true fans of the series.

* * *

Christian is running both his hands through his hair and pacing up and down his study. Two hands that's double exasperation. His usual concrete control seems to have slipped a notch.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," he castigates me.

"The subject never came up. I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone I meet. I mean, we hardly know each other." I'm staring at my hands. Why am I feeling guilty? Why is he so mad? I peek up at him.

He leans down, as if he thinks someone might might overhear him, and whispers in my ear, "I get off on yelling at you and making you feel guilty. You really haven't figured that out yet? Now, I don't want to have to break the act to explain things to you again. If you want to fuck me, you're going to have to play along by acting guilty and flustered. Got it?"

"Oh," I say, "Oh!"

Things are finally starting to make a bit of sense. I can't believe I didn't see this myself earlier.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

If you've been waiting for updates and new fics in my primary fandom, _Death Note_ , don't worry as I'm still writing regularly even though I'm not uploading much lately. I hope to get more work uploaded this week or next week.

Some things are currently only being updated on the AO3 archive because of crappy policy enforcement at fanfiction dot net that has already led to the unwanted sudden deletion of one of my fics. Anything with sex or violence in it, or sometimes things that have words such as "die" in the plot summary, even if the story doesn't break the rules or cross the line into the MA rating category, are now getting targeted and your fics could suddenly get deleted too. If you have them, please make back-ups! (This is also why some of my plot summaries have replaced "die" with "perish" and so on.)

You can make copies of your fanfics by using the export feature in Doc Manager in your control panel on fanfiction dot net. If you want to make copies of your fanfics that also include your reviews, I have heard that "Story Master" does this (it is a different website, google for it) but I haven't used it yet because I've heard that everyone is in a panic and clogging it, and I don't want to slow it down any more when I've already got (review-free) copies of my fanfics.


End file.
